Sun Maiden
by Lstorm
Summary: Arien stood in the balcony of her room watching over the golden sunset in the distance. She sighed as the marine breeze played with her hair and lifted the strong smell of sea to her nostrils. Thingol was leaving the next day in one of those grey ships that swinged in the water before her ... (Rated MA, explicit scenes, please do not read if you know you would get offended by them)


Arien stood in the balcony of her room watching over the golden sunset in the distance. She sighed as the marine breeze played with her hair and lifted the strong smell of sea to her nostrils. Thingol was leaving the next day in one of those grey ships that swinged in the water before her. He had requested to see her one more time in private, so she stood there, waiting on her chambers for his return. It was simple smal room with one door, one bed and one window ... but still the fine carvings on the bed and the beautiful woodwork made it a privilege to the sight.

After what felt like an eternity and a heart beat at the same time she heard a hesitant knock on the door. She walked around the bed to open it. There he stood. Both looked at each other and without saying a word she moved to let him in. She felt her breathing stop halfway her lungs. When she found the courage to turn around he was already looking in the distance, standing near the window.

-"Did you talk to Cirdan?" she asked ... afraid.

-"I did" he said not looking at her. So it was true she tought ... she very well knew the reasons why must he leave, but it did not made it easy, and up until that moment she hadn't managed to make herself believe ...

-"I am leaving tomorrow at noon" he continued after a while of hoping for an answer that never came.

-"I understand ... I hope you find your peace ... in the undying lands" She said as she sat on the bed.

Thingol noticed her movement and walked slowly to her ... wondering if he will have the guts to do what he had came to do that day.

-"I hope as well"he speaked in a low voice"I wish I did not have to leave so much behind" almost a whisper, he stood next to her and awaited for an answer. Arien blushed to hear those words. She was perfectly capable of beheading an orc, but she couln't bring herself to watch him in the eyes. She felt dumb ... unsure ... those feelings where new to her, as it was what will happend that day.

Thingol finally understood she was not going to talk, a hole life time of being though had let her no choice but to be it, even when she could not.

He sat by her side and carefully he moved a hand through her soft hair. Arien felt her heart beat accelerate with the touch, almost like she had nerves endings in her hair ... she turned her head to watch him in the eyes. And felt her heart skip a bit as he came to sit next to her and cupped her cheeck with his hand. She felt suddenly nervous with the feeling that the intensity on his eyes could well look into the depts of her soul. She gasphed softly and mubled a pathetic excuse:

-"I would not want to provoque you a dirty conciousness milord..." she blushed the moment those words left her head ... Thanks brain ... He only chuckled and answered, his hand still setting fire to her skin:

-"How could love with light be dirty?" It was that precise moment when she knew there was not comming back.

Arien looked again at him and caressed the hand in her cheek with hers. The scent of her sweet breath reaching his face ... The last thing she saw was his figure leaning into her face. She closed her eyes ready for what was going to come. Thingol kissed her, tasting the sweet and so longed desired honey of her lips.

Arien shivered with the contact, her soft lips molded and melted with him. She could feel his breath touching her skinn ... burning ... she put her hand in his cheek, and runned it to the base of his neck ...

Thingol slowly and gently pushed her down onto the bed, never once breaking their kiss as his hands explored her hidden bodice. Arien felt half his weight prision her against the bed and started to move her lips against his. Her arms reaching his head and making the kiss deeper ...

The even lord felt his body press against her soft form and he deepened their kiss daring to explore her wet mouth as his hand reached for the shoulder strap of her dress.

Arien felt her body trembling with his touch she arched her back to make the strappes more accesible to him ... that movement automatically pulled her closer to him ... to his body ...to his soul. He took off her dress slowly and stopped kissing to gaze in wonder at every inch of her exposed flesh. She tried not to look mortified for the experience that went against every code she ever held in her long life. Her chest moved up and down with the rithm on her breath. She untied Thingol's upper shirt and atempted to take it off ...

As he caressed her hair, shoulders and chest, he shivered with the night air hitting his body. The sunset was gonne, and the darkness coverred both with it's conceiling robe.

Arien looked at his defined muscles in awe ... she runned her hand trough his chest and pulled him from the waist reaching to kiss his neck ... he shut his eyes shaking at the contact and wraping her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair enjoying her intoxicating scent. Like a field of flowers after a rain ...

The elleth kissed slowly every inch of his neck skinn reaching his ear and playing with it for a while. She could feel his breath going unstabble on her neck giving her shivers down the spine and stimulating her already wet center of pleasure ... she runned her hands up his spine and tangled one in his long hair ...

Thingol's breathe increased and his body responded to her touch and all that entered his mind was the desire to feel and experience the beauty before him. He ran his hands down her back before laying on the bad and pulling her gently ontop of him. She climbed on him feeling his eagerness manifestatingbetween her legs, but with a playful grinn she continued kissing him and touching his chest skinn ... he grinned knowing she was toying with him, wanting to build up the heat and passion to be unleashed in one spectacular moment. He moved against her, his hands exploring her body slowly and gently.

Arien felt the traces of his hands marking her body like fire, and could barely contain a sigh escaping from her mouth ... enjoying the pulsating feeling under her weight she closed her eyes to concentrate in his touch. Thingol reached her most private of area and hesitated unsure if she was ready for him to reach and touch the most private areas of her body

Arien opened her eyes and looked down on him feeling his hesitation. With a meaningful look, she gave him one light kiss in the mouth and laid at his side one more time to give him access. Her hands reaching back down on his waist running it up and down ...

He reached for her vagina and cupped it lightly as he gently and slowly kissed her breasts. Arien let a sigh escape her mouth again. She pressed her fingers steadily in his back feeling the heat of his skinn. She let him do ... for know. Thingol explored and caressed her most private part with soft slow touches from gently rubbing her clit to tracing her slit and feeling the heat and wetness from their passion.

Arien arched her back at his touch and guiding his head up again she kissed him furiously ... the Lord kissed her back with as much passion as he possessed and his fingers started to enter her body. She felt his finger fill the most intimate part of her body and the air suddenly left her lungs, overcomed by his kiss and her dessire she guided her hand down to reach his almost ready hardness. She moved his pant to reach it and caressed it with one open hand. She felt him gasp in shock and pleasure as her hand touched his hardness. He moved his fingers in and out of her gently but faster then before his passion increased

Arien conciousness almost drifted away by his stimulation ... struggling to think straight she used her palm up and down a few times reaching even the border of his legs. She finally grasped his elvenhood at felt at the same time aroused and scared by its dimension. She moved her hand up and down painfully slowly ... Everything went still in his mind except for his hand in her body he moaned softly and moved his hadrness along with her hand. Her touch electric to him igniting every fiber of his being.

His moan against her neck made her stir at his side. She moved her hand a few more times increasing her speed. When she felt it completely still she released him and carefully caressed her way down south from that region ... Thingol's moans became louder. He was on fire and her touch both cooled and burned him at the same time. He moved his fingers faster now wanting to be one with her.

The young elven lost completely the control over her actions. Using hands, feets, nails and even teeth if she would have been near enough she tried to get rid of Thingol's pants. As they where tightly tied with some sort of stupid knot she could not untie with one hand, she simply made them disappear on thin air ... he laid back and watched the beautiful elf maid turn ravenous with desire as his desire increased as well he ran his hand through her hair

Arien looked at him in the eyes ... her usually carefuly braided hair running free on her torso and her cheeks glowing bright red. She had managed to leave him looking as messy as she was ... he stripped off her pants and kissed her wanting her to feel his desire to be with her. His hand buried into her soft lustrous hair, his elvenhood pressed against her slit and yearning to enter her body to make them one.

Arien felt her opening almost explode at the contact of his tip. She kissed him one more time and guided his erection whit one hand to the very doorway of her body and surrounded him with her legs ... she was ready ... Thingol gently pushed his erection all the way into her body his eyes opened wide and he gasped as their bodies become one. He kissed her hard and wrapped his arms around her. She felt him slowly filling every inch of her body and a soft cry of passion left her lips crashing against his mouth. Suddenly she disappeared into his arms, where there were two now was only one ... She could felt her vagina pounding with the sensations and holded him close answering to his embrace ...

He held her long and gently, his lips pressed against hers often moving to kiss her neck and shoulder. his penis hardened by passion pulsed in the depths of her body making them one as he moaned softly in her arms. Arien enjoyed the suddenly peace they have both reached with their final action for as much as her body left her. After a while and urged by his gentle kisses on her neck she started to move slowly beneath him. Her vagina slowly getting used to its new shape around him ... He moved in rhythm with her. Their bodies no longer their own but belong to the other. Thingol sighed and moaned in pleasure and peace as his mind left him with nothing but passion and desire

Arien's clit brushed with his pelvis at every movement they made making her moans get every time louder. She felt the explosion of a thousand suns every time he entered her again and as a thanking manner she moved her hips from left to right side as he leaned back and forth ... she let go of her control and gave herself completely to him ... Thingol's mind went blank with heat and ice everytime she moved with him. He slowly and gently moved his erection in and out of her body never taking it all the way out not wanting to break the contact.

The elleth felt each and every one of his piercing movements sent an electric pulse from her wetness directly to the center of her brain. Possessed by the frenzy she pushed Thingol and rolled over to ride him with out splitting their contact. Once on top of him she stood still, her eyes closed enjoying the moment without moving ...

The lord stared at the beauty ontop of him his hand went to caress her breasts and his eyes lingered on her mouth and chest. Arien felt him touch her breasts and play with them. She moved on top of him using her pelvis back and forth slowly picking up momentum to was she was about to do. Then she finally opened her eyes and looked at him smiling blue meeting blue. She shivered by the pleasure of the new position ... He shuddered as waves of pleasure engulfed him. he stared into those piercing blue eyes and lost himself to her all he could think about was her, her, body, her pleasure, her passion.

The young elf picked her own rithm soon. She took his hands and intertwined her fingers with him. Using his arms as a support she rode him wildly ... strong ... rough and loud only slowing down when she felt him arch under her legs. Those times she will slow her movements to allow him some break, kiss him on the lips, the neck, the chest or whatever she could find first ... Thingol moaned loudly in pleasure. In the back of his mind he was surprised that she possessed such passion but it barely registered as he gave himself to her completely grasping her hands and letting her take control of him.

After a while she crashed on top of him and stand still for a while ... exhausted, not for tiredness, but for passion. She hold him close to her skin wishing she could melt right there, right now. She felt his hardness pulse inside her although she no longer knew if it was him or her. She was afraid to move and loose her sanity ... Thingol held her close and moaned as his time for climaxing rapidly approached. he held the soft form in his arms wanting to pull her into himself.

She stayed still as his penis pulse steadily stimulated her own. She felt it reach like lava stirring inside her body ... It suddenly exploded inside her and as her mind felt completely void of every thought she cryied his name out loud ... sinking her fingers in his back.

He cried out with her his penis exploding in a climax of pleasure, his mind felt nothing but heat as he filled her up and his teeth sank into her shoulder. Arien felt the bite almost in the middle of a dream but it managed to get here completely there. She felt his energy spilled inside her, filling ... completing ... with a hot liquid sensation every corner of her insides ... after what felt for her like eternity but could not have lasted more than a few seconds, Arien felt him completely emptied. She separated herself ... her legs still shaking for the earthquake that had just moved her hole life ... she throw herself in the bed by his side ...

Thingol pulled her close to him breathing heavily as he held her gently and whispered at her ear:

-"I never knew you contained such fire and passion"

She felt her arms around her and almost get aroused again. It would had tottaly worked, if she were capable to think straight. She laid on his side and hugged him closely with one hand on his chest, while the other in her own, still trying to catch her breath ...

-"I never knew either ... you started a fire in me, you almost turned me into ashes milord" said she grinning at the formal name used again...

He grinned back at her his whole body shaking from the aftershock.

-"That was the most wonderful moment of my entire life milady" he said "your fire nearly turned me into ashes as well".

She looked at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips ... then chuckled:

-"Well that's what you get for touching the sun ..."

He savored her taste on his lips, and smiled at her

-"Well the sun certainly shone out my own thoughts"

Arien laughed one last time before her satisfied body gave into sleep. Her companion followed her shortly to the realm of sleep. Tomorrow they will have to wake up to the harsh reality of his departure, but that night ... they belonged to each other.

THE END


End file.
